Mortal Kombat 1
by caged777
Summary: Raiden attempts to gather warriors to defend earth in the tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. now rated T and being updated regularly.
1. chapter 1

Alright everyone this is my first fanfiction and I would like to keep it going. But I need whoever is reading to review and help me out with what I'm doing good and bad. Don't just bash on me though keep it constructive.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MORTAL KOMBAT. IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE HERE.

The essence of Mortal Kombat is not about death but of life. Mortal men and women defending their own realm. It was heroic and inspiring. Or at least it used to be. Now Shang Tsung has won nine Mortal Kombat tournaments straight and Raiden's fighters this generation aren't looking good.

Raiden is putting all his faith into one Shaolin warrior, one special forces operative and one god damn actor. So don't blame him when he says Mortal Kombat isn't inspiring or heroic. There are other fighters he was able to find but none of them have enough skill to defeat Shang Tsung or his champion Goro. However these three do each have enough potential to win the tournament. To bad that they would only compete for the most selfish and stupid reasons. So yeah Raiden is worried but he didn't know what else to do but have hope because in the end that's all you really need.

"God" the only thing Johnny cage could say as he sat down on his couch. The actor had just finished another horrible day of filming his new film ninja mime. Johnny's career is getting closer to the drain with every film he's in. He was hoping that ninja mime would give him the boost he needed but with all the reshoots and actor changes things aren't looking good. And right as he was about to fall asleep he sees someone in his kitchen. "The hell are you doing in my house!" He would scream at the intruder.

"Hello mister cage it's nice to meet you" the intruder replied. "My name is Raiden and I am the god of thunder"

"What Looney bin did you come from pal. I got better things to do than deal with a psycho" Johnny Stated.

"I am not crazy Johnny Cage. I am sorry for intruding but it was very important I see you. I'm aware of your predicament with the press." Raiden continued. " They think your moves are fake, but we both know that you are no fake John Carlton". Raiden said.

"Yeah so what do you suggest that I beat up a reporter or something" Johnny states sarcastically.

"There is a tournament coming up held only once a generation. It's a gathering of only the greatest warriors where you can prove just how good a fighter you are" Raiden finished.

"Let's just say I was interested. When and where is it?" Johnny asked.

"There is a boat in Hong Kong leaving tomorrow night pier forty don't miss it. And Johnny, good luck".

I it was short but I don't want to write a huge chapter if it sucks so What did you guys think? I need reviews so I know how to do better. Or if I should just quit. Just take three seconds to review it would help:)


	2. chapter 2: introductions

Chapter 1: introductions

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MORTAL KOMBAT OR IT'S CHARACTER'S.

"C'mon I don't wanna go to this tournament alone Mokap. And I know for a fact that you're bored of making video games. So just take a couple of days to go to the island with me." Johnny cage begged through his phone.

"Firstly, no I don't have the time or money to go with you to some island in the middle of nowhere. Secondly, if you call me Mokap one more time I will kick your ass." Mokap replied angrily. Jake always hated how Johnny calls him Mokap. The nickname originated because of the motion capture suit he wears when making his video games.

"Alright Jake I get it you don't want me to call you Mokap. But look man I will pay for your trip to Hong Kong and anything else just be there." Johnny firmly stated.

"Alright I will take a couple of days off of work but Johnny you better not make me regret this." He finished.

As Johnny walked towards where the boat was supposed to come in he saw several other fighters joining the tournament. A man with a blindfold and a sword, a Chinese man with a red headband, and somewhere he thinks he saw Art Lean. No sign of Mokap yet. However none of that matters because right now he was looking at the most beautiful blonde he had ever laid his eyes upon. So Johnny decided to do what he does best.

"Hey babe I'm Johnny Cage, you are? He would start confidently.

"I'm Sonya blade and I'm looking for a man named Kano, have you seen him?" She replied while totally ignoring the fact that he called her babe.

"No need for Kano. I'm More than man enough for you baby." He continued.

"Whatever I don't need your help." she states clearly annoyed before walking away. Johnny was gonna follow her and keep working his magic until he heard laughing behind him.

"Johnny I don't understand how you have even had sex when you start talking like that" Mokap said before he went back to laughing hysterically.

"The girls usually can't resist the Cage she must of had a boyfriend or something." He defended.

"Whatever man how much longer until the boat comes in to dock?" Mokap asked.

"Not sure, but I think… oh wait holy shit look behind you it's Art Lean I knew he was here. We should go introduce ourselves." Johnny suggested.

"I don't know man maybe he wants to be left alone." Mokap said before noticing that Johnny was already on his way over to talk to him.

"Hey you're Art Lean aren't ya?" Johnny asked bluntly. "I saw your fight in London you were great." He continued.

"Yeah thanks, I see what the press is saying about you and I know that they don't know what they are talking about. There is no way you could fake those moves." Art complimented. Johnny was gonna say more but a bell started ringing signaling that a boat was about to come to shore. As Johnny approached the other fighters started gathering behind him including Mokap and Art. Mortal Kombat was gonna begin soon and all are hero's are gonna be in for a surprise.

Several hours have past and to say the least Johnny was getting a little sea sick. At least he could finally see the island in the distance. In between puking he has gotten a chance to look at the other warriors who he apparently isn't gonna be fighting. Some guys in masks started walking around explaining the rules and they were saying that everyone on this boat would be fighting against another group of people. Obviously that's not really how a tournament works but who cares right?

"How are you feeling mister Cage" Raiden asked suddenly.

"Holy crap! you can't sneak up on someone like that. Especially when they have a raging migraine." Johnny said before puking again.

"We will be arriving at the island soon you should try talking to some of your fellow Kombatants." Raiden suggested.

"Yeah I will get right on that Raidude." Johnny said sarcastically. Then he turned around to see Raiden gone and the Chinese man with the red head band approaching him.

"Your Johnny Cage the Hollywood actor right? My name is Liu Kang." The stranger said.

"Yeah are you a fan of my movies?" Johnny asked while getting a pen out for an autograph.

"Nope." Was Liu Kang's only reply which caused Johnny to frown and put his pen away.

"So what do you want then?" Johnny asked.

"you were just talking with Lord Raiden. The god of thunder and protector of earthrealm." Liu informed.

"Not this mumbo-jumbo again. I'm gonna show the world that Johnny Cage has the goods. not interested in whatever crap your larping." Johnny stated.

"This tournament is no joke. the fate of our world is at stake." Liu Kang warned.

"Whatever pal, I got a blonde to find." Johnny said walking away. Raiden approached Liu Kang.

"What do you see in him?" Liu Kang asked. Johnny's ego and disbelief made him a shaky ally.

"He is a great hero Liu Kang. Even if he does not yet know it." Raiden replied.

(A/N) chapter 2. Good, bad, great, horrible, what? Also this story is mainly gonna be following Johnny Cage if you haven't noticed plus I'm taking lots of influence from mk9/movie. I'm sprinkling in other character's as I go. Raiden, Mokap, Art. And Sonya and Liu both made brief appearances. But expect others too. And as far as how often I'm going to update I'd say once every one or two days until I hit about chapter 5. Then slow down because I want to make the chapters longer and better. Make sure to review:)


	3. chapter 3: losses

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT.

( Johnny Cage )

The boat arrived at a large island in the middle of nowhere. Everyone who was competing in the tournament had been directed to the first arena. No one was shown to their room or given a chance to use the bathroom. Apparently there were too many fighters this time and they needed some kind of preliminary match. The room they were in was some kind of natural cave formation that was turned into a fighting stage. The only lighting was by torch, but it lit the room surprisingly well. The actual fights would be happening in a small pit. It was about ten feet deep and had small pebbles filling in the bottom. An old man was sitting in a chair that resembled a throne. He must be their host, Shang Tsung.

"You have all been chosen to participate in the most important Mortal Kombat tournament ever." Shang Tsung announced to the dozens of earthrealm fighters. "There are currently sixty four fighters in this room. Each of you will fight a preliminary round, and only the winners will be aloud to stay." Shang Tsung finished. Johnny looked around at the other fighters. Mokap and Art were both sitting next to him. He didn't want to fight either of them in the preliminary rounds. As he continued to scan the competition Johnny noticed a man with a robotic eye watching on. Then he saw Liu Kang was talking to a man with a red blindfold. No sign of Raiden who he had a few questions for.

"The first kombatants will be Johnny Cage verse Derek Troy." Shang Tsung said. Johnny Cage dropped his shades and jumped into the pit with his opponent.

"Fight!" Shang Tsung shouted. Johnny took a hard punch to the jaw, but at the same time he hit Derek with a knee to the gut. Derek stumbled back and Johnny jumped and kneed him in his face. Derek recovered and started jabbing at Johnny before kicking him against the wall. Johnny put his arms up to protect his face while Derek started hitting him over and over again. There was nothing he could do while he was pinned against the wall.

'Desperate times call for desperate measure.' Johnny thought. He dropped into the splits and delivered a hit right down under. Derek covered his crotch and stumbled around for a minute before falling.

"Johnny Cage wins." Shang Tsung announced. Art and Mokap congratulated Johnny on his victory as he returned to his seat. Derek was led to a medical tent on the beach where they would check on his injuries before sending him home. Just like they'd do with the other losers of the preliminary rounds.

( Raiden )

The fifth round was about to begin between two unimportant warriors. Neither possessed the skill to make it very far. Really Raiden knew only three of the fighters here had a chance of winning the tournament. Firstly there was Johnny Cage who had started off good winning his preliminary round with relative ease. Secondly was the special forces agent: Sonya Blade. Finally was Liu Kang. A Shaolin that had been highly recommended by the eldest monks, and even Bo Rai Cho held him in high regards. He'd be fighting next and Raiden was curious to see what he could do. Of course there were other powerful fighters here. Art Lean and Mokap were both experts in their own way. Sub-Zero even showed up to represent earthrealm. Which was surprising considering what happened between the two the last time they met. Raiden told Sub-Zero that his soul was tainted with evil. Sub-Zero was warned that if he didn't change his ways he'd suffer a fate worse than death. Of course Sub-Zero never changed and his soul wreaked of death. If Sub-Zero were to die his soul would definitely be absorbed by the netherrealm. Raiden's attention was gained when he saw that Liu Kang stepped into the ring. His opponent was large and could probably crush Liu in one blow.

"Fight!" Shang Tsung yelled. Liu Kang put his hands up and shot a fire ball straight at the larger man knocking him out of the ring immediately.

"Flawless Victory." Shang Tsung said. Everyone in the crowd was speechless. Raiden was impressed that Liu Kang managed to master pyromancy at such a young age, but not surprised. Only a few people here didn't have some kind of power laying dormant. Liu just happened to discover his before entering the tournament.

( Sonya )

She couldn't take her eyes off of Kano who was sitting across the room with Jerek. She'd followed him to the boat knowing it was a trap. She just didn't expect the trap to be some sort of fighting tournament. Kano was definitely working for someone else. Probably the Shang Tsung guy, but what was the point of all this? Sonya wished she could just go beat the answers out of Kano but there were guards everywhere. Shang Tsung didn't seem like a bad guy on the surface and he might of fooled everyone else but Sonya wasn't buying it. She had been eyeing over all the participants to see if any had the answers she was looking for. Everyone seemed to be pretty oblivious except for the shaolin who had shot fire from his hands. That was something that Sonya actually didn't question at all. There's a couple of black dragon who had fire abilities. Doesn't mean she trusted him though. He was standing with the man who was wearing the bamboo hat. She was about to go talk to them when Shang Tsung announced the next fight.

"The next kombatant will be Art Lean." He said. Everyone there perked up a bit after hearing the name. Art Lean was a big deal in martial Arts, and he was recognized for it. Anyone who's into fighting knew who Art Lean was. Sonya decided to pay closer attention to this one and see what he could do. After all she was a pretty good fighter herself and wanted to see how she stacked up.

"He will be facing off against Jerek." Shang Tsung finished. Sonya's jaw dropped. Jerek was a highly skilled killer enlisted into the black dragon clan. It didn't matter how good Art was, he was probably gonna die. The two stepped onto the area taking their respective stances.

"FIGHT!"

Art Lean hit Jerek with a few high kicks that Jerek blocked. Jerek caught the last kick and punched Art in the gut. Art dropped and sweeped Jerek's leg out from under him. Art followed with a series of kicks and stomps down on Jerek who did his best to block. Art stepped back giving Jerek an opportunity to recover. He jumped at Art grabbing his head and smashing him into the ground. Before Jerek could start bashing in Art's head he got kicked away. As Jerek stumbled back Art jumped to his feet. Art closed the distance smashing his palm into Jerek's mouth knocking teeth out. He followed up with several strikes to the ribs stunning Jerek. Art hit Jerek with a spin kick knocking him to the ground. Sonya smiled at the result of the fight. Jerek was garbage who deserved every second of that beat down. Art turned to the crowd and bowed as they applauded his victory.

"Enjoy the fight Ms. Blade?" Raiden asked appearing next to her.

"When did you.." she was cut short by a scream from the crowd.

Jerek pulled a knife and rushed Art with intent to kill. He was able to dodge the first few slashes then Jerek drove the blade at him. He dodged but the knife slid across his chest. The cut was deep and Jerek still continued his assault.

"I've got to jump in and help." Sonya said. Raiden put his arm in front of her. "What are you doing? He's gonna kill him." Sonya said angrily.

Raiden pointed down at the ring where Jerek was no longer holding a knife. Instead Johnny Cage,Mokap, and three other random kombatants grabbed Jerek and started kicked the shit out of him. It was another scene that brought a smile to Sonya's face.

"I imagine you have questions. I have answers." Raiden informed simply. "After the preliminary rounds are over meet in the courtyard." He finished before walking away.

( Johnny Cage )

"Why the hell would that guy pull a knife?" Art asked while clenching his new wound. The medics had dressed it after Art got attacked.

"Don't know, but we totally kicked the shit out of him if it makes you feel any better." Mokap said.

"Thanks guys, but how come those useless guards didn't help?" Art asked.

"They didn't get a chance since me and Mokap tackled the guy so quickly. Then a couple of other guys even joined in." Johnny replied. The conversation got cut short as the next fight started.

"Hey, isn't that the blonde you were hitting on at the pier?" Mokap asked referring to Sonya who'd just started a match.

"And for good reason." Johnny said while drooling over the sight of her. The fight ended quickly with Sonya winning.

"Looks like I'm up next." Said Mokap. As he dropped into the arena Liu Kang approached Johnny Cage and Art Lean.

"Very impressive match Art Lean." Liu Kang complemented.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't be worried considering you can shoot fire from your hands." Art said sarcastically. Almost no one there believed he actually had those abilities.

"I'm not worried considering there's no chance we'll be fighting against one another." Liu said while ignoring the comment.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked. "You saying Art isn't good enough."

"Not at all, but that's not exactly how the tournament is set up." Liu explained. "After the preliminary rounds the 32 warriors left will be made into a team."

"A team?" Art asked confused of the concept of teams in a tournament.

"Yep, the 32 of us will take on 32 fighters from another realm. The fights will still be one on one but none of us can go up against each other." He finished.

"I'm sorry, but did you say another realm?" Johnny asked smiling. "I don't believe a word your saying, but please go on because I might be able to make a movie from this ridiculousness."

"I already tried telling you about what we'll be facing here, but of you don't believe me I guess you'll just have to wait and see." Liu finished before walking away.

"Hey guys whatcha talking about?" Mokap asked taking his seat back.

"Your match is already over?" Johnny asked surprised.

"Yeah I won flawlessly." Mokap replied smiling.

( Sonya )

The preliminary rounds finally ended and the winners were shown to their rooms where they would stay until the conclusion of the tournament. Sonya didn't much care about that. She had been told by Raiden to meet in the courtyard. When she arrived there were several others already sitting around. Johnny Cage, Mokap, and Art Lean were all talking. Liu Kang was meditating while the man with the red blindfold practiced with his sword. Another man dressed in all blue was sitting with his arms crossed. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the ground and out of it Raiden appeared.

"Holy shit." Johnny said. He was just saying what everyone was thinking.

"I'm Raiden the god of thunder and lightning. The tournament you're participating in is called mortal kombat." Raiden stated. "if you're to lose the tournament your real will be absorbed by outworld and it's emperor Shao Kahn."

"And my name's not Johnny Cage." Johnny said making fun of Raiden.

"Well technically your name is John Carlton." Mokap added in just to screw with Johnny.

"You should take this more seriously John Carlton. If we lose everyone you've ever known will die." Raiden said.

"Fine I'll play along. If this Shao Kahn guy is so tough how come he doesn't just invade us and get it over with?" Johnny asked.

"To give each realm a fighting chance the elder God's enacted the mortal kombat tournament. If one realm wants to merge with another than they must win ten straight victories." Raiden said.

"Oh good, so if we fail then earth isn't immediately doomed." Mokap said relieved.

"This is the tenth." Liu Kang said making everyone nervous. Even Johnny Cage who refused to believe any of this was real.

"What exactly are we facing of against in this tournament?" Art Lean asked.

"Outworld is full of many different monsters and Shao Kahn has had time to prepare them for this tournament." Raiden replied. "But they are mortal and they can be beaten."

"What about Shang Tsung?" Liu Kang asked. "How will we defeat him?"

"The old geezer hosting the thing? Is he gonna fight?" Johnny asked.

"He may appear old, but he holds the souls of 1000 fighters. He will not be defeated easily." Raiden stated.

"And then there's still Goro." Sub-Zero added. "He may be even more deadly than Shang Tsung." Sub-Zero warned.

"What's a Goro?" Sonya asked. "And more importantly what is Kano doing here?"

"I don't see how that's more important." Johnny said.

"Kano and Jerek were hired by Shang Tsung to represent outworld. I doubt they know what's actually at stake." Raiden responded.

"So why are you telling us this? There are other fighters." Sonya asked.

"I've looked into their souls as well as yours. One of you will win the tournament." Raiden said.

"We should get some rest. The first match is tomorrow morning and we'll want to be ready." Liu Kang sais.

( Courtyard next morning )

The earthrealm warriors all gathered in the courtyard for the first official round of the tournament. The stage was small with seats in the background for all the monks to watch the fights. As well as a makeshift throne of sorts for Shang Tsung. Johnny also saw the man in blue from before.

"That must be Sub-Zero." Johnny said leaning over to Mokap.

"Who's the guy in yellow giving him the death glare?" Mokap asked motioning over to another ninja.

"That is Scorpion. Stay away from him, he's dangerous." Liu warned joining the conversation. But before Liu could continue Shang Tsung stood up and everyone focused attention on him.

"This is the most important Mortal Kombat in history. And each of you have the honor to participate." Shang began. "In the coming days you will each fight in different areas spanning the entire island. If you defeat every warrior, you will face the undefeated champion Goro." Shang Tsung said with a smile on his face. "For our first round we will have Mokap vs Baraka. LET THE KOMBAT BEGIN!" Shang finished.

Mokap was already on the stage looking down at his opponent coming up the stairs. Baraka had huge teeth and yellow eyes that went along with his strange skin. As Baraka got into his position across from Mokap a large blade came out of each arm. Johnny didn't know what to think. Mokap was in trouble that was for sure.

"Fight!" Shang Tsung yelled causing Baraka to charge Mokap trying to slash away at him. Mokap wasn't gonna make it easy though, dodging and blocking what he could. But Johnny saw that Baraka wasn't using any real fighting styles, he was just relying on speed and strength alone to wear Mokap out and it was working. If Mokap took one hit from those blades he was finished. Taking advantage of Baraka's sloppy stance Mokap began kicking away at his legs. This made Baraka focus on blocking Mokap's kicks instead of trying to cut him up. Mokap then stopped kicking to grab Baraka's shoulders and bring his knee up into Baraka's face sending him back a few feet. What came next could not have been expected. Baraka smashed his blades together creating a spark that shot off toward Mokap. Mokap tried to move but the distance between them wasn't big enough and Mokap took the blast into his upper arm. At first it seemed that his arm just took a slight cut but as Mokap screamed everyone noticed his arm sitting next to him on the floor. It was over Mokap couldn't continue fighting now. As he sat on his knees Mokap looked right up into Baraka's eyes to see pure evil. As Baraka brought his arm into the air Johnny jumped on to the stage but was too late as he was greeted by Mokap's decapitated head rolling towards him.

(A/N) OK SO MOKAP IS DEAD. HE ISN'T TO IMPORTANT I JUST NEEDED SOMEONE TO DIE EARLY ON. REVIEWS ARE GOOD:)


	4. chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT

Johnny was in shock. His best friend had been decapitated in front of him. Jake was dead and all Johnny could do was watch. While everyone else left after the fight to eat and find some kind of motivation Johnny stayed looking at his friend's dead body. Who knows how long it's been? An hour, maybe two?

"Johnny?" A subtle voice spoke behind him. He turned to see Sonya standing behind him with a worried look. "You've been out here for hours. Maybe you should get some something to eat?" She suggested clearly feeling bad for him.

"No one even moved the body." Johnny pointed out totally ignoring what she said. There was a long moment of silence between the two before Johnny spoke. "Baraka." Johnny said with a hateful tone that Sonya knew far too well. You only speak like that when you are looking for blood Sonya thought. Sonya has spent many nights sitting awake thinking of different ways to kill Kano so she understood why he wanted Baraka dead. "We should bury his body." Johnny suggested.

"Ok Johnny. Let's get some blankets and we will bury his body near the beach." Sonya replied. "And after you have to go eat." She demanded.

(Art Lean)

All of the earthrealm fighters had been showed to the cafeteria. The food was actually amazing, but no one really had an appetite after seeing Mokap die. Three hours had past since Mokap died and Art couldn't eat anything. Every Time he closed his eyes all he could see was Mokap. Art didn't know him long or well but he still considered them friends.

Coming to terms with the fact that he wasn't gonna be eating anything Art decided he needed to clear his mind. A short walk couldn't hurt right? So leaving the cafeteria he began walking down a path outside. It brought him past statue's of previous and current fighters. The only one that really stuck out was a four armed beast named Goro. As Art was getting ready to head back to his room he heard steps by a cave that was just off the path. Walking over to the cave he saw that it was torch lit and carved out.

Art let his curiosity take over and began walking inside. There were a dozen different ways to go and once you picked a direction there were another dozen. Worried he would get lost Art began tearing the sleeve to his clothes leaving pieces behind like bread crumbs. Finally coming to a stop Art was looking down at some kind of arena surrounded by spikes. Being in a cave the only lighting was by torch. What Art saw next took his breath away. It was Goro the undefeated champion of mortal kombat. Art had seen the statue but it was clearly not life size because Goro was huge. Art saw the four armed dragon man and couldn't come up with words to describe his fear. Art was scared that he would die, that The others would die, and in the long run everyone on earth would follow.

(Liu Kang)

"After witnessing the death of Mokap Liu needed time to meditate. So instead of going to his room he found a high Hill and sat. Liu was thinking about everything that has transpired thus far and found himself very uncertain of his ability to win this tournament. After all Liu wasn't even supposed to be here.

(Flashback wu shi academy Liu Kang)

Today was a very important day for the Shaolin. Today they would finally select their mortal Kombat representative. There were only four fighters left who had a chance to be chosen as champion. Firstly there was Liu, he was strong, focused, and very strategic but his most valuable quality was his speed. Everyone knew that Liu could get hits off and move faster than anyone else. Secondly was an African American man named Kai. He was the strongest physically and used fire attack's similarly to Liu Kang. Thirdly was a woman named Diana who was easily the most confident of the group. She was always so sure she would win. Finally we have Kung Lao who made everyone else look like a chump.

Kung Lao was the only one of the four fighters to master teleportation. He was just as fast as Liu, just as strong as Kai, and just as confident as Diana. All four Shaolin knew that Kung Lao was gonna be chosen. So as the eldest monks spoke with Bo Rai Cho about their training progress everyone knew who was going to be picked as representative.

"You for have all shown great promise as warriors." Bo Rai Cho spoke. "But as tradition goes, only one may represent us at the tournament." Bo stated. "However, unlike normal our elders will not be picking the representative. After a recent visit from Raiden himself the warrior has already been chosen." Bo says shocking everyone.

"Whoa Raiden showed up here?" Diana whispered over to Kung Lao.

"Seems he is worried that earthrealm might lose the tournament." Kung Lao replies. Then Bo Rai Cho sat back allowing an older monk to stand and begin speaking.

"Kai, you are strong and powerful but your inability to believe in yourself would get you killed in the tournament." The monk spoke knocking Kai out of the running. "Diana, no one here doubts your skill or spirit however your ego would get you killed in the tournament." The monk spoke again. "Defending earthrealm in the tenth mortal kombat tournament will be Liu Kang!" The monk said shocking everyone.

"What!" Liu and Kung Lao said in unison causing Diana to laugh. This wasn't supposed to happen they both thought. Of course Liu Kang was a great fighter but Kung Lao was his superior in almost every way.

"There must be some kind of mistake." Kung Lao stated hoping at another chance to fight in the tournament.

"There has been no mistake, Now sit Kung Lao!" Bo Rai Cho demanded. Lao then looked around to see this wasn't a joke or mistake this was actually happening.

"Very well then. If I can't represent the shaolin in the tournament then I will make my own way there!" Lao stated angrily before walking away. As Lao walked away all Liu did was watch.

(End flashback)

Liu knew that Kung Lao was serious about joining the tournament but Lao wasn't on the boat. Liu wasn't sure if his friend actually went through with it but If Lao was somehow on the island Liu would find him eventually. Maybe Liu didn't like the attitude that Lao showed the elders at the wu shi academy but he hoped Lao did come because God knows earthrealm will need all the help it can get.

(Johnny/Sonya).

As Johnny and Sonya finished covering Jake's body with dirt Johnny let a few tears down his face. Mokap wasn't just Johnny's best friend but he was someone's son, someone's boyfriend, and someone else's brother. Now Assuming Johnny would survive this whole tournament he would have to break the news that Jake was dead. Looking over to Sonya who was messing with her radio he noticed she left a bag of gear on the ground with a picture of her and a large man. She noticed Johnny looking and decided now would be a good time to start a conversation.

"That is my partner, Jax." Sonya stated. "He didn't catch the boat, thank God or he might be dead right now." Sonya said.

"He looks like he would be a big help. After all he's a big guy." Johnny pointed out getting a small chuckle from Sonya. "Normal people like me can't survive something like this." Johnny said stopping her laughter. "Blades don't grow from my arms, I'm no special forces prodigy, and I'm not a monk who was training for my entire life. How can someone like me make it through this? Why am I here?" Johnny asked.

"I don't have any answers for you Johnny. I may not know you well, but It's my job to keep people safe. I won't let you or anyone else die here." Sonya reassured. "Usually I'm fighting for my country not my realm though." She pointed out bringing a smile to Johnny's face. They would sit quietly for a few minutes before heading back to their respective rooms for rest.

(Next morning)

Johnny woke up to a knocking at his door. Getting out of bed and throwing clothes on he opened his door expecting to see Sonya, Art, or maybe Liu. However he was met by an Asian man wearing a red band around his eyes and with a sword strapped to his back.

"Uhh…. Hi." Johnny said not expecting this guy. He seemed to be human though so that's good.

"Hello, Johnny Cage right? My name is Kenshi and I'm gathering the other earthrealm fighters. The next few rounds of the tournament are about to commence." Kenshi said.

"Oh thanks Kenshi. Nice to meet you by the way." Johnny added on sticking his hand out which Kenshi shook happily. "Did you meet everyone else already?" Johnny asked.

"Yes they are all waiting in the courtyard." Kenshi replied as they made their way outside. As they reached the courtyard Johnny saw Scorpion standing on the stage.

"Now that all warriors have arrived we shall begin!" Shang Tsung announced. Johnny noticed that today Shang Tsung was surrounded by three beautiful women each dressed in a different color. One in blue, another in green, and the last in red. "For our first fight we will have Art Lean vs Scorpion!" Shang announced.

"Oh shit." Art said knowing how this fight could end for him. As Art took his spot opposite of Scorpion sweat began pouring down his face. "This could be it" Art whispered to himself. Scorpion could smell his fear and was ready to take advantage.

"Fight!" Yelled Shang Tsung. Scorpion wasn't playing around so he immediately threw his spear at Art which was narrowly avoided. Gaining his composure Art tried to jump kick Scorpion but Scorpion easily dodged and sent a strong punch into Art's spine knocking him across the ground. At this point Art knew how the fight was going to end but he wasn't gonna make it easy. Jumping to his feet Art went for a right hook which Scorpion ducked under and returned with a hard uppercut to Art. Scorpion wasn't finished however as he punched Art in the stomach then the jaw and the ribs finishing with a palm to the chest which left Art standing but to hurt to continue.

"Finish him!" Tsung yelled from above. Scorpions shot Shang Tsung a dirty look before shoving Art over.

"The only man I will kill is Sub-Zero. My next match will be against him or I am finishing none of my opponents." Scorpion stated leaving the crowd shocked and Art happy to be alive.

"Very well." Tsung said not caring much whether Art lived or died. "For our next match, Sub-Zero will be facing Rain." As Johnny helped Art off the arena Sub-Zero and Rain took their stances. No one had met Sub-Zero yet so they were interested to see what he could do.

Rain took the first move going for a couple of jabs which Sub-Zero blocked and then countered with a sweep that left Rain on his stomach. Then Sub-Zero went for a hammer kick smashing Rain's face against the ground. As Sub-Zero went to kick him again Rain's body turned into water and dissipated away then reformed itself a few feet away. Rain then threw a large ball of water catching Sub-Zero inside. Sub-Zero began to struggle it didn't seem like he could escape. The water was drowning him and at the same time started bringing him into the air. It looked like it was over and Sub-Zero wasn't going to escape but he had a few tricks up his sleeve. Rain began to lose control of his water ball because Sub-Zero was freezing it making it to heavy for Rain to control. Dropping Sub-Zero out of the ball Rain tried a fury of kicks trying to do some damage but Sub-Zero was ready and left an ice clone in his place. After Rain's foot collided with the clone he instantly froze. Sub-Zero decided the best way to end it was by creating a hammer out of ice and smashing it on Rain's chest leaving him unable to continue. Being the final round of the morning everyone started clearing the courtyard.

"Ouch." Johnny said to the agreement of his fellow earthrealmers. "How did he do that with the ice? Can I do it?" Johnny asked the others while showing admiration for Sub-Zero.

"He is a cryomancer. He was born with the freezing abilities." Liu replied.

"Maybe we should go greet our fellow warrior." Kenshi suggested. No one was thrilled with the idea of making friends with the freaky ice guy. Of course that didn't stop super social Johnny Cage.

"Hey I'm Johnny Cage. You got a name?" Johnny spoke to Sub-Zero but was ignored. "Uhh… ok well I just came over to congratulate you on the win." Johnny said slightly annoyed at Sub-Zero.

"I'm not here to make friends, get lost faker." Sub-Zero insulted.

"What did you call me? I don't care what you do I will kick your ass!" Johnny shouted at Sub-Zero.

"you? an actor can beat me in a fight? Show me." Sub-Zero said charging and ice attack. Getting ready to fight Johnny took a stance but was stopped by Sonya who put her hand on his shoulder signaling for him to just walk away. "Like I said before, you're a fake." Sub-Zero spoke as Johnny stepped back.


	5. chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT

All of the earthrealm fighters minus Sub-Zero were sitting in the mess hall/cafeteria that was here for the tournament. After a short intermission the fighting would continue except now there are going to be fighting all over the island. Kenshi was gonna fight on the beach, Sonya in a cave, Liu on a bridge over the pit, and various others. However Johnny wasn't scheduled for any fighting that day. So for the rest of the day Johnny would be left to wander the island alone. Everyone else had fights to get to except Art who was in his room resting.

"Who are you guys gonna be fighting in your matches today?" Johnny asked.

"Reiko. He's supposed to be some kind of outworld general." Kenshi replied.

"I'm fighting a woman named Kitana." Liu said.

"Someone by the name of havik." Sonya replied. "You Johnny?" She asked.

"Still no fighting for me. Think I'll just look around the island a bit." he stated. After a long silence Liu decided it was time to speak up.

"I know you and Mokap were good friends Johnny I'm sorry for your loss." Liu apologised.

"Thanks Liu. And good luck today you guys." Johnny replied. And with that everyone went their separate ways not knowing if they would live to see each other again.

(Johnny Cage)

Walking out of the cafeteria he was immediately greeted by Raiden. Ever since Raiden broke into Johnny's house there has been nothing but trouble.

"Hello Johnny Cage how are you doing today?" Raiden asked.

"Oh you know. I'm still alive so that's nice." Johnny replied. " Where have you been anyway Raiden? We have been getting our asses handed to us."

"Trying to find more fighters." Raiden stated simply. "Couldn't find any, but I do have an idea for someone who could be helpful."

"Really? Who?" Johnny asked excited.

( Sonya )

"Hello?" Sonya asked into a dark cave hoping for a response. Right as she went to turn away torches begun lighting in the cave inviting her to enter. Walking down the cave taking several twists and turns Sonya came to what seemed to be a fighting stage. It was a large room lit by only torches with a large dragon carved into the ground. Sonya looked up to see someone entering on the other side of the arena.

"I'm Havik. Your opponent." He said simply. Glancing over him he was well built his face looked fucked up and he was carrying a giant god damn mace with spikes in it.

"You can't use that can you?" Sonya asked a little scared. She didn't get a reply but he did smile back so yeah he was gonna use it. "Really wish I had my gun right now." Sonya said to herself taking a stance.

( Liu )

Finding the pit was nearly impossible and if Liu didn't get to his match he would be disqualified. Looking and looking Liu found nothing, he did try to ask a guard but got no reply. It's almost like they didn't want him to get to his match, imagine that. Taking a seat on a bench and exhaling heavily Liu was greeted by a familiar voice.

"What Liu? You can't find your match. I mean I know you're not the best fighter but this is just pathetic." Kung Lao spoke. He was wearing a guards uniform but had his signature had on his back.

"Lao? I knew you were gonna come!" Liu said excited like.

"I couldn't leave you to fend for yourself now could I?" Lao replied sarcastically. "Alright Liu listen. I've been watching the tournament and it's not looking good so far." Lao stated. "So I'm gonna jump into the tournament later but for now you just need to win your first match." Lao finished handing Liu a map telling him where to go.

"Thank you Lao." Liu said leaving to go to his match.

( Kenshi )

Approaching the beach Kenshi wondered how the others were doing in there fights. Of course Kenshi didn't really know them, in fact he's barely even talked to them. He seemed to fit in to there band of misfits thought. I mean a blind swordsman, a Shaolin monk, an actor, a U.S. soldier, and Art who as far as Kenshi knew didn't do anything but compete in martial Arts tournaments. Kenshi sensed his opponent approaching so he unsheathed his sword.

"Are you the fool who dies today?" Reiko asked confidently.

"Perhaps. But only if you have the skill to back up your strong words." Kenshi replied. Before anymore could be said Reiko began dashing across the sand to attack Kenshi. Reiko started punching at Kenshi's face which he easily dodged. Then Reiko added in kicks and started trying to grab at Kenshi but everything he did was just dodged by the blind swordsman.

"How is this possible? Your blind after all." Reiko asked. It was Kenshi's turn now so he started with a few Slash's at Reiko with sento. Leaving a large slice on Reiko Kenshi sheathed his katana and began striking Reiko over and over with his palms. Reiko attempted a spin kick but Kenshi caught it and dropped his elbow into Reiko's knee snapping it. "Agghhhh!" Reiko screamed as he fell to the floor clutching his leg. Since Reiko couldn't fight back Kenshi kicked him across the face knocking him out and ending their fight.

(Johnny)

" Of all the people on earth, you think Kano would help us defeat outworld?" Johnny asked confused on why Raiden would suggest Kano as a potential ally. Of course anybody with common sense would think recruiting Kano is just a stupid idea. Johnny never actually met him or heard of him until the tournament but Sonya said he was bad news and that's all he needed to know. Plus Kano's black dragon buddy almost killed Art.

"I know it sounds dumb but we're desperate and he's a good fighter." Raiden replied. "I don't think that Kano actually knows what's at stake. Maybe if you tell him about how earthrealm is on the line he would switch sides."

"Fine. But if Kano kills me I'm gonna hold you accountable." Johnny said giving in.

"He should be on the other side of the island in a cabin." Raiden said before teleporting away.

(Sonya)

Havik was swinging his mace around like a maniac and sooner or later Sonya was gonna take a hit. She was just trying to stay out of his reach for the time being. Sonya didn't have her gun but she did have her ring blaster. Sonya had escrima sticks in her bag but that was in her room, so it was just another thing she wished she had. Barely dodging another hit from the mace Sonya shot here ring into Havik's chest and stomach causing him to drop the mace and slouch over. After a hard right hook she grabbed him and kneed him in the private's. Havik dropped to his knees in pain so Sonya kicked him in the face putting him on his back. Spreading his legs with her foot she delivered another hit to his balls. He was unable to continue but that didn't mean Sonya was done beating the shit out of him.

(Liu)

Approaching the bridge Liu didn't know what to expect. He knew his opponent was a women named Kitana from outworld. Looking down into the pit was definitely a scary sight. The fall alone could kill you but to add on to it the bottom was full of spikes. You could see several bodies as well as a dozen pools of blood. Looking back up Liu noticed his enemy approaching.

"Are you my opponent?" Kitana asked as she pulled out two large fans to fight with. Liu was genuinely surprised by her beauty.

"I am." Liu replied. "You're the outworld fighter right?" Liu asked.

"I'm edenian." Kitana stated angrily before throwing one of her fans at Liu. After dodging Liu threw a fireball right back which was dodged by Kitana. Liu got closer and began a combo of punches and kicks which none of connected. She was fast, faster than Liu. He couldn't connect any hits and Kitana was just letting him waste his energy.

"So Liu Kang, if you can't even touch me how do you plan on defeating Goro or Shang Tsung?" Kitana asked dodging another few hits from Liu.

"What do you care?" Liu asked. The fighters both stepped away from each other which was an opportunity for Liu to regain some stamina.

"you're a Shaolin so I know that you know of outworld history."

"Yeah I do know about outworlds past." Liu replied.

"so you know how Shao Kahn merged outworld with edenia, how he took their queen as his wife, how he took the princess as his daughter." Kitana stated.

"What are you getting at Kitana? We both know if you wanted to win that I would be dead already."

"You are correct Liu Kang, if I wanted to kill you the fight would be over already. Luckily for you I don't want earthrealm to suffer the same fate as edenia, so I'm for fitting the match." Kitana said shocking Liu. All that and she is just gonna forfeit.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little confused." Liu said hoping for answers.

"I was the princess of edenia and my mother was the queen. I want Shao Khan to burn for all the terrible things he's done. I want earthrealm to win this tournament." She explained. "good luck Liu Kang, you're going to need it." Kitana finished while walking away. Liu couldn't help but admire her figure as she walked away. She could fight, she was hot, she wanted earthrealm to win, and to add onto all that she was a princess so yeah, Liu was in love.

(Johnny)

Johnny Cage knocked on the door to the cabin that Kano was supposedly in hoping that Kano didn't just pull a gun and shoot Johnny on the spot. The door opened revealing a large man with a gun in his pocket. A cloud of smoke erupted from the door and Johnny could hear laughing and music from inside.

" What do you want?" The man asked. He may have been big but if need be Johnny could take him.

"I need to see Kano." Johnny replied a bit nervous. The man just stared at Johnny for a moment. The silence was broken by someone inside the cabin.

"Is that Johnny Cage? Let him inside." The man in the cabin demanded. The big guy moved aside allowing Johnny to enter. There were a few rooms when you first entered the cabin. To the left you had a small dining area with about five guys playing cards at a table. To the right was the kitchen with nobody inside, while straight ahead was the living room that had a few people on the couch motioning for him to go over there.

"What brings a movie star to these parts? There's bad people around here you know?" One of the men said. Johnny noticed that the other people were coming in from the other room.

"Well I was hoping to talk to a man named Kano." Johnny said preparing himself for what might be a fight.

"Well here he is." Another man said who had just exited the bathroom. He had a bit of a gut,was still buckling his belt, and had a cigar in his mouth, but the weird thing about him was his strange metal eye.

"You're Kano?" Johnny asked clearly intimidated by Kano. "Or I mean…. Uhh." Johnny didn't quite know what to say, it's not like he knew how to get the criminal to swap sides.

"Why are you here Cage?" Kano asked sternly.

"Well I was hoping I could get you to swap sides in the tournament." Johnny asked not really knowing what else to say.

"Shang Tsung is offering me ten million to help win the tournament. Unless you have a better offer get out." Kano said with attitude.

"I don't act like I used to but I might be able to scrape together twelve million if I sell some cars and take out a loan." Johnny said trying this the easy way but Kano just seemed amused by him.

"That's it. I want at least twenty if I'm betraying my current employer." Kano said.

"I can't get that kind of money. Do you even understand what's at stake in this tournament?" Johnny asked.

"Money. Money is always at stake and it's the only thing that matters." Kano said with a smirk on his face.

"Except maybe Killing that special forces bitch." Another man added in. Johnny knew he was talking about Sonya but decided to shrug it off for now.

"Look if earthrealm loses this tournament we are all going to die, including you." Johnny said trying to reason. This seemed to catch Kano's attention meaning he didn't know what's actually on the line.

"Earthrealm?" The same man from before asked. "Do you know how stupid you sound? Maybe we should just kill him Kano." The man kept talking and Johnny lost his nerve so he turned around and punched him right across the face knocking teeth out. Of course everyone else in the room immediately tried taking Johnny down after that. The first three all went down from one spin kick. The fourth got punched in the neck before Johnny grabbed him and threw him into someone else. One tried coming up behind Johnny with a bat but was met with a elbow to the face and then Johnny dropped down into the splits and delivered a strong punch down under. As he held his crotch Johnny drove a kick into his chest knocking him onto a coffee table.

"not bad." Kano said clapping. "Now, what were you saying about earthrealm being in danger?"

(Liu Kang)

After Kitana threw her match Liu made his way back to the mess hall where they all agreed to meet back up at. Unfortunately no one else was here which led Liu to think others had been beaten. Just when Liu was gonna start looking around the doors opened revealing Sonya, Art, and Kenshi.

"Good to see you guys made it." Liu said relieved no one was killed.

"You too Liu." Sonya said sitting down. "Where's Johnny?" She asked.

"He didn't have any fights he'll probably be here soon." Kenshi replied.

"Yeah I'm sure he's fine." Art added in. "But there should be way more of us here."

"The other fighters must all be dead." Kenshi assumed.

(Johnny Kano)

Johnny did his best to explain the situation to Kano who seemed to get the picture. Of course Johnny was still gonna have to give him twelve million dollars but they can't all be victories right? They had begun walking back to the mess hall.

"Alright Kano, one we get back try not to let Sonya kill you." Johnny suggested.

"Wait, you didn't tell her about our deal?" Kano asked a little scared.

"No way, she would have killed me for suggesting it".

"So instead you just go and do it because she's going to like that." Kano said laughing. "Looks like you better watch out for her to mate." Kano continued.

Johnny stopped walking and looked around the small forest they were in. Something wasn't right, Johnny heard sticks cracking like something was walking around but there wasn't anyone else around. Or at least no one he could see because the trees made good cover and it was night now.

"Something isn't right Kano. I think someone is following us." Johnny said. Suddenly a greenish figure appeared in-between Johnny and Kano before smashing their heads together.

"Oh fuck!" Kano yelled holding his head. Getting a good look at the creature you could see it's green scales and long claws. It stood like a human but was some kind of reptile.

"You made a mistake swapping side's Kano. Now you will die." It threatened with it's snake like voice.

"Oh yeah? Then bring it." Kano said pulling out a couple of large combat knives. Reptile rushed at Kano with crazy speed and scratched his face before kicking him down. He would have continued with the attack but Johnny spin kicked in from behind. As Reptile stumbled away his tongue shot out and grabbed Johnny around the neck the slowly started retracting pulling Johnny towards him. As Johnny got close Reptile opened his mouth to take a bite out of Johnny's head but was stopped due to Kano throwing a knife into Reptiles back. Reptiles tongue came off Johnny's neck and he stumbled over to Kano gasping for air. Before Johnny could prepare himself Reptile spit some kind of acid at him hitting him on the arm and as it began melting through his sleeve Johnny tore his shirt off revealing his tattooed chest.

"Together this time." Johnny said looking over to Kano who replied with a nod. Simultaneously Johnny and Kano began an assault of kicks and punches on Reptile but none of them connected as he seemed to block and dodge every attack. Then Reptile spun with both legs in the air kicking them each in the face and causing them to step back. "fuck you!" Johnny screamed as his body lit up green and he began sliding at Reptile with a powerful kick that sent him flying. Johnny didn't know what that was but he did know it was badass.

"Oh yeah, you just got Caged!" He gloated while putting on a pair of sunglasses. As Reptile started getting up Kano blasted him with a powerful eye beam sending him across the ground once again but leaving him unconscious this time.

"The hell was that green energy?" Kano asked. Johnny didn't get a chance to respond however as he had shifted his attention to the drops of blood everywhere. No way did they lose this much blood during the fight.

"Better question, where did all the blood come from?" Now Kano was wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong boy's? Are you scared?" A red headed women asked from behind. She also wore all red and had several kunai strapped to her leg. "I would like to know how an actor and a thug took down a saurian."

"I Don't like to brag, but I'm kind of a big deal." Johnny said.

"Oh I bet." She replied. "I'm Skarlet and I'm sure we'll meet again." She said as she turned into blood and teleported over to Reptile. "But for now we gotta run." She said as she and Reptile disappeared.

"Wahda shame, I was hoping to skin that scaley fucker." Kano said breaking the silence.

"That's seriously fucked up Kano." Johnny said.

(Shang Tsung)

Things aren't looking good for outworld. Earthrealm managed to win all their matches today and they are even gaining numbers. Johnny Cage has even managed to convince Kano to swap sides plus his guards informed him of another Shaolin on the island. Quan Chi didn't want Scorpion to fight Sub-Zero but unless he does Scorpion won't fight to kill so it looks like there isn't another choice. Of course he still had Baraka he could count on, furthermore prince Goro who hasn't ever lost a fight. Although they are both great warriors he needs to knock out the competition or things won't work out well.

"You summoned me sorcerer." Scorpion spoke with a hateful tone. It was no shock that Scorpion didn't like Shang Tsung, Scorpion didn't like anyone. If he doesn't try to kill you it's a win.

"You want a match with Sub-Zero and you will get one." Shang said. "However if you win you will kill all opponents from here on out." Shang Tsung ordered.

"Very well." Scorpion spoke.

"And you won't be fighting him alone. Sub-Zero has proven to be to much for you before." Shang added.

"That's ridiculous, Sub-Zero is mine to kill. I won't allow anyone else to interfere." Scorpion said outraged.

"Don't worry the kill will be yours but I'm not going to allow Sub-Zero to kill you again."

"Who will you send?" Scorpion asked giving in to the sorcerers demands.

"Probably Skarlet. She is good at maiming her enemies. Now leave before I change my mind."

(Johnny and Kano outside the mess hall)

The duo approached the large doors to the dining area. Johnny looked himself over seeing his torn pants and that he had left his shirt behind. He was bruised and cut all over, but luckily his sunglasses stayed in perfect condition. Kano was more or less looking the same. God Sonya was going to kill them both. Barely gaining the courage Johnny opened the doors and walked inside with Kano close behind. Johnny saw Art, Liu, Kenshi, Sonya, and someone else who had a large bladed hat. They didn't make it far into the room before Sonya noticed them.

"You son of a bitch!" Sonya yelled as she went at Kano with a knife. Art and Liu held her back as Kano smiled.

"Johnny, why the hell would you bring him here?" Kenshi asked.

"Raiden thought we could use the help." Johnny defended.

"What Happened to you guys?" Art asked changing the subject and hoping to calm Sonya down.

"Kano did that to you didn't he?" Sonya asked ready to tear Kano's heart out and feed it to him. "How are we supposed to trust him?" Liu asked. Everyone's eyes drifted to Kano.

" technically I'm not the leader of the black dragon. My father gives the orders and I just follow them." He explained.

"Then what happened to you guys if you weren't fighting each other?" Kung Lao asked.

"We got jumped by something called a saurian." Johnny replied.

"Reptile. He's the last of his kind." Kenshi stated. Sonya had calmed down now and began looking over Johnny's wounds while also enjoying the look of his bare chest, but he didn't notice. They all say and started talking when they saw the doors open again with Sub-Zero entering now. He walked up to the table everyone was at.

"What happened to not being here to make friends?" Johnny asked.

"I'm not, but if we are going to protect earthrealm we should be working together." Sub-Zero replied.

"Then take a seat snowflake." Johnny teased. As everyone started conversing Raiden sat outside looking in through a window.

"Good, they are finally starting to see the bigger picture. Earthrealm might actually stand a chance."

GOOD? BAD? OK? OR WHAT? GIMME SOME FEEDBACK AND MAYBE SOME IDEAS, I WOULD LIKE TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.


	6. chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Johnny Cage lay dead with Scorpions spear in his chest and his sunglasses smashed nearby. Sonya had been decapitated by an unknown opponent. Art had his neck snapped and Kenshi had been stabbed repeatedly by a knife. Baraka lay against a boulder with Kung Lao's hat having split his head down the middle. Raiden didn't know what happened but was shocked to see death all around him. Just moments ago Raiden was about to watch Johnny's first match against Jade.

"This can't be real." Raiden said scared of what he was seeing. Raiden kept walking until he hit the bottom of a large staircase. It was also covered in bodies including Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Liu Kang, the fallen elder god Shinnok, and outworlds emperor Shao Khan. As he got to the top Raiden saw only one being left standing. It was Onaga, the dragon king. Everyone was dead. Enemies and allies alike they were all dead except for Onaga. As Raiden took a fighting stance Onaga began laughing. Raiden suddenly became very dizzy and closed his eyes for only a second. When they opened Raiden was standing in front of Mokap who had died during the beginning of the tournament.

"You failed me Raiden. Everyone's dead and it's your fault." Mokap stated. Raiden was going to reply but before he could he found himself once again transported to another location. This time Raiden was in the netherrealm surrounded by his chosen earthrealm fighters. Raiden could tell something wasn't right. Each of them was dark skinned with yellow streaks running through their skin. Quan Chi was controlling them. This wouldn't stand, Raiden would avenge them no matter what. Before Raiden could begin striking them with his lighting his vision went dark.

(Throne room)

Raiden's eyes shot open and he immediately started taking in his surrounding. It was night and everyone was gathered in Shang Tsung's throne room. Johnny Cage was about to begin his battle with Jade.

"Are you alright Lord Raiden?" Liu asked from beside him.

"I'm not sure. I'm having strange visions of what can only be described as Armageddon." Raiden replied. The conversation was cut short due to the match starting.

"Alright, who's it gonna be?" Johnny asked while bouncing around on his feet. He didn't get an answer but a tall woman dressed in green approached. She held a staff and a bladed boomerang which would no doubt be a problem later on. Still, Johnny wasn't worried, he just kept bouncing around with that cocky grin plastered on his face.

"What's with Johnny?" Sonya asked on the sidelines. "He was freaking out just the other day and now he's raring to go?" Lao and Art both turned to her and shrugged while Kano started laughing.

"What's so funny dirt bag? You know something we don't?" Sonya asked with a hateful tone.

"I would say Johnny has a little surprise for everyone." Kano replied. Of course he was referring to Johnny's new found shadow abilities.

"FIGHT!"

Johnny charged his opponent but was met by a staff to the ribs and a kick to the chin. As he stumbled back Jade threw her boomerang at him which he avoided and as it came back around he ducked under it. She started advanced until Johnny knocked her back with a roundhouse kick to the head. Then the hit each other back and forth trying to inflict damage of any kind to which neither was successful. However while they couldn't hurt each other Jade was proving to be much faster and more agile fighter than Johnny who was slowly starting to grow tired.

"Not that i don't enjoy your company, but I'd say it's time to end this." Johnny said.

"My pleasure." Jade stated. As Jade jumped and went to bring her staff down onto Johnny he countered with a shadowy flip kick that sent her back ten feet.

"Holy shit!" Sonya yelled. The fact that Johnny had abilities like that took everyone by surprise. As Jade picked herself off the ground Johnny shot across the floor into a shadow kick once again throwing Jade back. She got to her feet again except this time as Johnny did his shadow kick she met it with one of her own. Johnny's kick passed through hers as he took her kick to his gut. She tried to punch Johnny but he caught her fist and threw her over his shoulder. Hitting the ground unconscious Jade was declared the loser.

"Not bad Johnny." Art complemented. Shang Tsung was clearly irritated that outworld lost another match.

"Our next Kombatants will be Kung Lao and Reptile"

"Finally, I thought I was going to die of boredom." Lao joked.

(Black dragon)

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" jerek shouted at the bruised black dragon members.

"Fuckin Johnny Cage showed up and kicked the hell out of us." A member replied.

"The actor? Where was Kano during the fight." Jerek asked.

"He watched. Then after the fight Kano made a deal with John to swap sides." Another chimed in.

"And fuck up the deal with Shang Tsung? Kano's crazy if he thinks that's gonna stand." Jerek said aggressively. "He's paying us a lot of money to help out with the tournament, so I'm not letting Kano screw this up." Jerek said leaving the cabin.

(Throne room)

Kung Lao hit Reptile with a couple jabs to the face before teleporting behind him and kicking him onto his stomach. Lao brought his leg down into Reptiles spine which caused a loud cracking to be heard by everyone.

"After the fight you put up against Johnny and Kano I was expecting more of a challenge." Lao said confident this fight was coming to an end. As Reptile lay in pain Kung Lao walked away but was caught by surprise when Reptile's tongue wrapped around his arm and pulled Lao into a hard punch followed by a spit of acid into Lao's eyes. Reptile continued his assault with a few jabs to Lao's ribs and a spin kick knocking Lao down. Before Reptile could finish him Lao teleported a few feet to the side and threw his razor hat at Reptile. It bounced off his scaly body but Lao caught his hat mid air and was able to bring it down onto Reptile cutting him in half vertically.

"Fatality." Shang Tsung announced. Although Reptile did better than Lao thought, he never really stood a chance.

"Well done Kung Lao." Raiden complemented. "Perhaps your elders and I were wrong choosing Liu Kang over you?" Raiden pondered.

"We will take a short break and continue in a hour." Shang Tsung said. All the warriors on both sides walked out of the room leaving Tsung to strategize for the remainder of the tournament.

(Mess Hall)

"Thats two more wins for earthrealm." Sonya said with a smile on her face. "Things are looking good for us."

"Don't get to cocky. The hardest opponents have yet to fight." Raiden reminded.

"Exactly how dangerous is Goro anyway?" Johnny asked.

"He's been the champion of Mortal Kombat for five hundred years." Liu replied.

"I accidentally walked into his lair and caught a glimpse of him. He's no joke that's for sure." Art added in.

"Then there's the fact that Shang Tsung is even more deadly than him." Kenshi said.

"How can the old geezer be scarier than Goro?" Johnny asked.

"He uses the souls of fallen warriors to enhance his ability's as a sorcerer." Kenshi said. "I've run into him before and he blinded me so you better watch your backs."

(Throne room)

"The black dragon clan still stands with you but Kano has defected from your services." Jerek said.

"You think after Kano betrayed me that the deal still stands? I should just kill you now and hire the red dragon in your place." Tsung replied angrily.

"Let me fight for you in Kano's place and I'll prove that the black dragon are truly the best around." Jerek bargained.

"I will allow you one chance to prove the black dragon stand with outworld. Your first match will be against Kano and if you win then you will get your money." Shang Tsung replied. As their conversation ended everyone began returning for their fights.

"The next match will be Jerek vs. Kano." Shang Tsung announced as the two fighters took their spots. "Fight!" He yelled.

Kano wasn't surprised that Jerek sided with Tsung. Jerek was very one dimensional and really didn't understand anything that was bigger than himself. Of course Kano loved money, but when it came down to it he wouldn't let all of earthrealm be destroyed.

"You fucked up this time Kano. Now you're gonna die for it." Jerek said pulling out his knives. Kano didn't have anything to say. What could he say? No matter what he did Jerek wouldn't understand so he did the only thing he could and got ready to fight. After a moment Jerek threw his knives at Kano both of which missed. Kano closed the distance between them at hit Jerek with a right hook then a left hook and another right. Jerek ended the barrage by kneeing Kano in the stomach and then he brought his elbow down into the back of Kano's head. When Kano fell to the ground he grabbed Jerek's leg and lifted him up into the air then smashed him into the ground. Jerek kicked Kano in the face from his position on the ground and then Kano stomped on his head. Jerek stopped fighting back after the hit to his head, but he was still alive trying to crawl away.

"Remember you did this Jerek." Kano said as he lifted him into the air by his neck. Kano's eye began heating up until a blast shot out that sliced across Jerek's abdomen.

"Agggghhh!" Jerek screamed as his guts poured out of him and soaked Kano ending the match.

(A/N) SO JUST A FEW MORE MATCHES. REPTILE AND JEREK ARE DEAD BUT YOU CAN BET THAT MORE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO GET IT BEFORE THE STORY ENDS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SCORPION VS. SUB-ZERO SO WATCH FOR AN UPDATE. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR OR GIVE ME IDEAS FOR HOW TO CONTINUE IN THE FUTURE. I'VE WRITTEN OUT THE MAIN PLOT POINTS AND AS LONG AS PEOPLE LIKE IT I COULD MAKE THIS A SERIES THAT LASTS UP TO 8 DIFFERENT STORIES. I DOUBT I'D MAKE IT THAT FAR, BUT I CAN DREAM RIGHT?


	7. chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT.

Johnny Cage and Sub-Zero stood on one of the bridges over the pit Looking down. Out of all the places on the island this might of been the most frightening. One push and you are falling into a mountain of spikes. It was night now and all that did was make it even scarier to be here. Apparently Sub-Zero had a match here, so Johnny decided to tag along and watch the fight. Liu was also fighting tonight, but since everyone else was going to watch him fight Johnny left with Sub-Zero instead. Sub-Zero had got off on the wrong foot with everyone especially Johnny, but he eventually warmed up to them. Still, nobody cared enough to come watch him fight with the exception of Johnny.

"They tell you who you're up against?" Johnny asked looking away from the death pit beneath them.

"No but I sense someone else approaching. You should move somewhere safer." Sub-Zero suggested.

"Alright, and good luck." Johnny said while moving out of harm's way. Sub-Zero looked to the other side of the bridge to see a woman wearing all red walking towards him.

"Oh no." Johnny said aloud as he recognized the woman as Skarlet the blood warrior. They met after Johnny and Kano kicked the crap out of the now deceased Reptile. They didn't fight her but she was definitely dangerous.

Skarlet was smiling as she drew her kunai. The smile was the kind you would have before you started eating a very large meal. Her expression changed as she noticed Johnny In the background.

"Oh look, my next victim." Skarlet said. Johnny planned on staying at least ten feet away from her at all times no matter how hot she was.

"Don't look at him." Sub-Zero demanded. "I'm your opponent." Skarlet was definitely gonna be tough for Sub-Zero to handle. However Johnny saw him dispatch of rain pretty easily and Raiden said he even went toe to toe with a fallen elder god, so he would probably be okay.

The fight started with Sub-Zero throwing a ice ball at her, but she dodged and threw her kunai which he dodged. Then she dashed at him and jump kicked him in the face. As he stumbled away she cut herself and turned her own blood into a projectile. The blood ball moved insanely fast and collided with Sub-Zero's chest. The hit threw him to the ground and sent him sliding. Sub-Zero got up and froze Skarlet's feet to the ground. Sub-Zero formed his ice sledge hammer and hit Skarlet so hard that she was freed from the ice trap. As she stumbled away Sub-Zero once again hit her with his hammer, but this time the hit sent her into the air. She hit the ground hard and struggled to get back to her feet. At this rate Sub-Zero would end the fight within another minute.

"Give up! You can't win." Sub-Zero said hoping to end the fight.

"Doesn't matter I don't need to win." She said with a smile on her face. From out of nowhere a burst of fire started across from Sub-Zero and next to Skarlet. It went out revealing the specter known as Scorpion who was ready to fight.

"Shit!" Johnny yelled. He figured out that they didn't intend to fight fair. It was time for Johnny Cage to make an entrance. Before Scorpion and Skarlet could rush Sub-Zero they both took a hit from some of Johnny Cage's force balls. They were green and when they hit kinda fell apart like jelly, but they packed quite a punch. Johnny took the liberty of charging Skarlet so that Sub-Zero could personally deal with Scorpion. As Johnny and Skarlet were exchanging blows Sub-Zero hit Scorpion with a few low kicks and then connected a hard palm to his jaw. Scorpion ignored the pain and brought his fist down onto Sub-Zero's head. He followed up the hit with a large combo of hits that ended with a flaming flip kick. Scorpion pulled his mask off ready to exhale fire onto Sub-Zero, but before he could Johnny Cage spin kicked him from behind taking him down for the time being.

"I make this look easy!" Johnny exclaimed putting on his signature sunglasses. Unfortunately he took a hard hit to the spine from Skarlet whom he left unattended to help Sub-Zero. She then kicked out the back of Johnny's knee and held him around the neck so she could snap it. Johnny head butted her and Sub-Zero hit her with an ice beam leaving her frozen. Johnny delivered a powerful shadow uppercut to her chin. He smashed the ice and knocked Skarlet unconscious. Johnny turned and gave Sub-Zero a thumbs up, but then Scorpion teleported behind him and punched Johnny so hard he went off the side of the bridge.

"Johnny!" Sub-Zero yelled somehow thinking that it would make a difference. However Sub-Zero knew there was no way Johnny survived the fall.

"It's just you and me now Bi-han. You're going to pay for killing my family and clan." Scorpion threatened.

"This is the last time that we fight Hanzo." Sub-Zero promised. There was a second of silence that seemed like an eternity as they stared each other down.

"DIE!" Scorpion yelled while they both ran at each other. Sub-Zero blocked the first few kicks before punching Scorpion across the face. Scorpion returned it with a kick to the side then a couple of jabs ending with a elbow to Sub-Zeros head. Bi-han held his ground and hit Scorpion with a fist covered in ice. The hit stunned Scorpion long enough for Sub-Zero to form an ice sword and stab Scorpion through his chest. Normally a fight would end here but Scorpion wasn't technically alive anymore so a hit like that wouldn't end him. Scorpion gargled up a bit of blood before kicking Sub-Zero in the gut so he could get off the ice blade. As Scorpion slid the blade out of himself Sub-Zero prepared to hit Scorpion with an ice blast, but before he could launch the attack Scorpion's spear hit him in the shoulder and he got pulled towards Scorpion and knocked back with a flaming kick. Sub-Zero rose to his feet while holding his bleeding arm. Scorpion was an undead specter, so being stabbed wouldn't kill him but Sub-Zero was alive and couldn't take hits like that. He realized that no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to defeat Scorpion here. But he could take take them both down with one final attack.

"You want to avenge your family right? So come finish the job." Sub-Zero baited. As Scorpion rushed Sub-Zero shot ice spikes out in every direction. The goal wasn't to take out Scorpion with the spikes but rather to take out the bridge they were fighting on. It collapsed and as Scorpion and Sub-Zero fell to what would be the end of them both.

( Skarlet )

Skarlet managed to crawl to the end of the bridge before Sub-Zero preformed his comikaze move. Luckily for her it didn't collapse with the rest of the bridge. As she pushed herself to her feet she heard some kind of struggling off the side of the bridge. what she saw she almost couldn't comprehend.

"Oh fuck." Johnny Cage said looking up at the evil woman. He was hanging on by one hand and couldn't climb back up. She could kill him right now and he knew she wanted to. "Any chance you want to help me up?" Johnny asked desperately. She replied with a psychotic grin. "didn't think so." Johnny sighed.

SO AS FAR AS WE KNOW SUB-ZERO AND SCORPION ARE DEAD. BUT IT'S MORTAL KOMBAT SO THEY COULD BOTH COME BACK OR MAYBE NOT. MORE IMPORTANTLY JOHNNY CAGE IS IN SOME TROUBLE AND LIU KANG STILL HAS A FIGHT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN YET SO BE ON THE WATCH FOR MORE UPDATES. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE FIGHT, I KNOW THIS IS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT SO I TRIED TO MAKE IT GOOD. I THOUGHT ADDING IN SKARLET AND JOHNNY CAGE AS SUPPORT FIGHTERS WOULD BE FUN. PLUS IT SET UP SOME PLOT FOR LATER. BUT YOU GUYS TELL ME (EVEN IF YOU'VE ALREADY REVIEWED BEFORE). NEXT CHAPTER LIU KANG VS. ??????? WHILE JOHNNY CAGE DEALS WITH HIS NEW PROBLEM.


	8. chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT

Almost everyone gathered in the throne room to watch Liu Kang fight. Even Kitana was there to cheer Liu on. Baraka, Reiko, Havik and others all gathered as well but they were hoping for Liu to suffer a slow demise. Unfortunately Johnny and Sub-Zero weren't there but it's because Sub-Zero also had a match that Johnny went to go observe. A long silence held until Liu Kang entered the fighting area.

"Is your Kombatant ready yet sorcerer?" Liu asked impatiently.

"A matter of fact, he is." Shang Tsung replied smiling. A large portal appeared just a moment later and Quan Chi slowly walked out with the portal closing behind him.

"Not menacing at all." Art commented sarcastically. The two warriors didn't even wait for Shang Tsung to commence the fight before they went at it. Quan Chi nailed Liu in the face and Liu stumbled away. Liu shot a fireball from his hands that Quan Chi easily blocked. It was just a distraction however as Liu started punching and kicking Quan Chi trying to break his block. Quan Chi only dropped his stance to jab Liu Kang in the face. Then Quan Chi spin kicked him but instead of hitting the ground Liu fell through one of Quan Chi's portals and reappeared twenty feet in the air. He hit the ground hard, but Quan Chi wasn't about to stop so he started trying to stomp on Liu Kang who kept rolling out of the way. After dodging a few kicks Liu shot a fireball from on the ground and it hit Quan Chi directly in the face. As he screamed Liu Kang got to his feet and punched Quan Chi in the throat. Quan Chi grabbed his neck and fell to the ground. Liu Kang wasn't one to drag fights out, so he dropped Quan Chi like a bad habit. He wasn't dead, but he would have trouble breathing for a while.

"If that is all you have to throw at me I will be very disappointed." Liu stated.

"since you're so confident maybe you will do just as good against Ermac. A warrior made of warriors." Shang Tsung said with a smug look on his face. At first nobody understood what Shang Tsung meant, but after Ermac revealed himself everyone's expressions went from confused to afraid. He didn't walk, but instead he flew. His body was almost that of a mummy and he was completely filled with the souls of other fighters. If you listened closely you could hear them whispering different things.

"WE ARE MANY, YOU ARE BUT ONE!" Ermac said with an echo.

"Fight!" Shang Tsung yelled. Ermac didn't move anything but his arm to telekinetically lift Liu into the air. He struggled against Ermac's grasp, but his ability's were too powerful. Liu got slammed into the ground and then tossed across the room. Liu quickly returned with a flying bicycle kick with each foot connecting to Ermac's chest several times. The attack sent him flying towards a wall, but right before he collided with it Ermac flew up and away from the wall. From mid air Ermac fired green soul balls towards Liu Kang. Liu ducked underneath them and jumped up grabbing Ermac's foot. Then Liu began spinning him around in circles before smashing him into the wall. Ermac moved to get up but Liu kicked him in the back of the head which smashed his face into the wall.

"Liu Kang wins." Shang Tsung spat. There were only a handful of outworld fighters remaining. Shang Tsung feared for the rest of the tournament.

( Johnny-Skarlet )

"Shit!" Johnny Cage yelled as Skarlet stepped on the hand he was trying to hang on with.

"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" She asked putting more pressure on his hand. He wasn't gonna last much longer. Looking around Johnny saw a clearing in the spikes somewhat beneath them. Of course the fall would hurt and he might not make it at all, but it's a hell of a lot better than spikes.

"See ya bitch." Johnny said as he threw himself from the bridge. He managed to land in the sweet spot clear of spikes and Johnny was fine, or at least nothing was broken. Looking up at the bridge Johnny saw that Skarlet was no longer there. He turned to be punched straight in the face.

"So…. Did you forget I could teleport?" Skarlet asked.

"Jesus Christ, why can't you just leave me alone?" Johnny asked rubbing his new bruises.

"Because stopping wouldn't be any fun." Skarlet replied before starting the battle again. She started with some easy kicks for Johnny to block and then a few jabs he dodged. She was playing with him, trying to drag out the fight until he couldn't go anymore. She picked up pace as he tried hitting her with a few attacks of his own. None of which were very effective.

"You know I saw the fight with that friend of yours. What was his name? Mokap right?" She was trying to make it personal now but Johnny wasn't gonna fall for whatever trap she was setting up. "At least Sub-Zero died fast, unlike Mokap who had his arm sliced off first." She continued. He had to admit that he was getting mad but if he got angry he'd get sloppy. "Maybe I'll kill the special forces blonde next." She finished.

"Alright that's enough!" Johnny screamed finally losing his cool. He shot forward into a shadow kick made from pure anger and as it hit he looked at himself seeing it was red. Faster, stronger, and it happened because she pissed him off. Skarlet wasn't able to get to her feet. Her face was red and a tear went down her cheek, she was in agonizing pain. Skarlet fell flat on her back and struggled to breathe, she was dying. "Holy shit!" Johnny exclaimed. He'd never done anything like that and it was awesome. Soon Johnny's attention went back to the red assassin. He couldn't let her die even if she tried to murder him. Johnny Cage wasn't a killer, but he wasn't a doctor either so what could he do to help her? Eventually it clicked in Johnny's brain and he pulled a spike from the ground.

"Don't make me regret this." Johnny said as he used the blade to cut his hand and bleed onto Skarlet. Her breathing slowly became easier and she was able to croak out only one word before Johnny walked away.

"Why?" She asked. It was a valid question after all. why would Johnny save the life of the girl trying to end his life?

"I'm not sure. I guess I like to think good things happen to good people. But if I ever see you again l won't let you walk away." and with that he left Skarlet to think about what he said.

( Mess Hall- later that night )

"Good job tonight mate." Kano complemented Liu on his victories.

"Yeah that was pretty badass Liu." Sonya added. The only thing she and Kano could agree on.

"Don't get to excited. Outworld still has several Kombatants left, each more deadly than the last." Raiden reminded.

"Where's Johnny? Shouldn't Sub-Zero's match be over by now?" Kenshi asked. Just then the doors flew open and Johnny stumbled into the mess hall.

"Oh my God!" Sonya gasped. Johnny had cuts and bruises all over plus he was limping. Art and Lao helped him over to the table where they started treating his injuries.

"Every time you go off to do anything you come back like this." Sonya said. "What the hell happened this time?"

"Sub-Zero is dead." Johnny stated. "Outworld cheated and I tried to help him but…"

"It's not your fault." Liu said quickly. "Nothing you could have done."

"Who did it?" Art asked. Everyone else was also wondering the answer to his question.

"Sub-Zero did himself in. Suicide attack against Scorpion. Skarlet was there to, but I handled her." Johnny said. "I'm going to bed." Sonya went to help him but he pushed her away and walked off.

"Johnny's had a rough time so far. First Mokap, and now he watched Sub-Zero die." Lao said. Sonya looked at the doors that Johnny just went through with a worried look.

"just give him the night and he will feel better in the morning." Art said.

"better just talk to him now." Sonya said.

( Johnny's room )

He was not happy to say the least. Johnny hated Skarlet, he wanted her dead but he couldn't kill her. The things she said and did made him furious. He stopped thinking about it as he stripped to his boxers and jumped in his bed. He heard a knock on his door a minute later. He threw shorts on and opened it revealing Sonya. She had a look on her face that said she wanted to talk, so he motioned for her to enter. She walked in and sat on the bed as he closed the door.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said. He knew she didn't just mean for Sub-Zero, but for everything that had occurred up until then. Johnny only wanted to show the world he wasn't fake. Instead he had to watch his best friend die.

"What did you do?" Sonya asked confusing Johnny. "I've been in the special forces for a long time and I know when someone isn't telling the whole story."

"I broke Skarlets spine and ribs. She was dying slowly." He said with a cold expression.

"You killed her and you feel bad about it? Johnny, she's a monster. You did the right thing." Sonya tried explaining.

"no I couldn't do it. I couldn't watch her die. I know she isn't human but I let her live anyway." Johnny said angrily. "I'm upset because I didn't have what it takes to avenge Sub-Zero. I want Skarlet dead but I couldn't do it, I was weak."

"Mercy isn't weakness Johnny, it's a strength. You are one of the best people I've ever met. Don't let go of what you believe for revenge. I did and it ruined my life. I haven't really had any friends for the past few years because of my work in the special forces. Now look at me, nobody outside of my work will notice that I'm gone because of all the time I spent looking for kano, and guess what? I can't even arrest him because we need his help. Believe me when I say you are a hero." Sonya finished by giving Johnny a kiss on the cheek and leaving him to rest.

( Courtyard next morning )

"That's all you got to throw at me?" Lao mocked after his third flawless Victory in a row. Shang Tsung was officially down to only two fighters not including himself and prince Goro.

"I will see you dead before the day is over." Shang Tsung said threateningly. He hated Shaolin ever since the great Kung Lao defeated him years ago. Since then Shang Tsung has never had to fight due to Goro winning against anyone who was able to make it that far. He would never lose to another Shaolin as long as he had something to say about it. "Kung Lao will be facing Scorpion next!" Shang Tsung said.

"he's supposed to be dead." Johnny Cage said looking at the specter who was not only alive but seemingly unharmed.

"As a revenant of the netherrealm Scorpion can survive just about anything, and if he does die it doesn't matter because Quan Chi will just resurrect him." Raiden informed.

"So Sub-Zero died for nothing?" Johnny Cage asked.

"It seems as though his sacrifice was in vain." Raiden replied.

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. BUT CHAPTERS ARE STILL COMING I PROMISE. SO LIU WINS HIS FIGHTS AGAINST ERMAC AND QUAN CHI. JOHNNY BEATS SKARLET AND HAS A MOMENT WITH SONYA. ALSO TURNS OUT SCORPION IS ALIVE AND ABOUT TO FIGHT KUNG LAO THEN I'M PROBABLY GOING TO HAVE BARAKA COME BACK. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS LET ME KNOW. REVIEWS ARE LITERALLY THE BEST AND EACH ONE MAKES ME WRITE FASTER. PS: IF I DO A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY IT WILL BE SYOC OPEN. ( BUT NOT YET ). JUST SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT.


	9. chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I KNOW IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE, BUT I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT.

Scorpion was an opponent unlike any other. His netherrealm abilities added onto his natural skill made him almost unbeatable. Scorpion proved his skill against Art Lean, but only showed his true power against Sub-Zero. Kung Lao has also shown potential in the tournament thus far. With his victory over Reptile and several other kombatants Lao had proven his worth. With two great warriors like these the match was bound to be great. Shang Tsung even held a look of excitement as he commenced the match.

Lao tried hitting Scorpion with a couple of punches and kicks but every attack was blocked. Then Scorpion teleported over top of Lao grabbing him by his head and throwing him across the arena. Before Lao could hit the ground he disappeared and reappeared in front of Scorpion kicking his chest. Lao threw his hat at Scorpion who easily dodged it, but Lao teleported behind Scorpion and caught his hat throwing at Scorpion once again from much closer. Lao's hat left a large cut across Scorpions gut as he barely got out of the way. Scorpion threw his spear and it lodged into Lao's arm. He ripped it from his flesh before Scorpion could pull him into a follow up attack. Then Kung Lao kicked Scorpion in the head and delivered a fury of punches to the face. Scorpion put some distance between them before throwing his spear once again. Except this time Lao caught it and cut it with his hat. Everyone was shocked that Lao could move that quickly, even Lao himself was surprised. Scorpion went to teleport but was literally cut off by Kung Lao who sliced his guts open with his hat. Scorpion fell to his knees holding his own organs that were seeping from his body.

"Fatality." Lao said. "That's for Sub-Zero." He added before walking away and leaving Scorpion to die. He choked on his own blood for a minute before keeling over dead.

"Hopefully he stays dead this time." Johnny said as Kung Lao returned to the sidelines.

( Throne room )

After everything Shang Tsung did, after everything he worked for, he was going to fail. The earthrealm warriors continue to win fight after fight and now even Scorpion has been defeated. Not to mention the betrayal of the black dragon. He'd also suspected that Kitana was aiding earthrealm somehow. Didn't matter though because he had no proof for the emperor. A accusation against the princess would get him executed without proof. He had bigger problems anyway. Goro and Baraka were the only two fighters left representing outworld. The two most formidable were the two shaolin. Liu Kang defeated both Ermac and Quan Chi while Kung Lao beat Reptile and Scorpion. Each had also won several other more insignificant matches that only helped to hone their skills in battle. He needed to take them off the playing field before it was too late. Obviously he had a plan, Shang Tsung always had a plan. He'd sent for Jade some time ago. She was far more loyal than Kitana. Jade has always been that way because of her fear of the emperor.

" You wanted to see me?" Jade asked pulling Tsung from his thoughts.

"Yes Jade, I need your assistance dealing with a rather troublesome issue."

" Would the issue be Liu Kang by any chance?" She asked. Not only loyal but perceptive as well. Shang Tsung chose the right person for the job.

" Lead him into Goro's lair. Sheeva and Kintaro will take over from there, but I will need you to stay and make sure the job gets done."

" Very well" Jade replied bowing. She walked out of the throne room and noticed some earth realmers sparing in the courtyard. After Scorpions match Shang Tsung allowed an intermission until tonight. Johnny Cage and Art Lean were the two warriors practicing while the blind man and special forces woman watched. Jade still couldn't believe that she'd allowed the pathetic actor to defeat her. It was definitely embarrassing, but she later found out that he also bested Skarlet and Reptile. Made her feel a little bit better but still not great. She stopped walking as Kitana stepped out into her path.

" Where are you going Jade?" Kitana asked. The tone was almost sarcastic like she knew the answer before even asking.

" You were listening in on our conversation." Jade said sighing.

" I won't let you kill Liu Kang." Kitana stated. " He's earth realms greatest chance at victory."

" Exactly why Shang Tsung wants him dead. Are you forgetting which side you fight for?" Jade asked.

" We're edenian remember? We should be helping earthrealm. I don't want them to suffer the same fate as our realm." Kitana said.

" I am also upset with the events that brought us here, but we are here. Now we serve Shao Kahn and outworld." Jade replied. Kitana stormed off eraged.

( Courtyard )

" You just got Caged!" Johnny yelled after knocking Art on his butt for the third time. Kenshi and Sonya smiled as Johnny continued to gloat. Art on the other hand was annoyed with his attitude. Taking a look around Art saw Jade arguing with Kitana. Pretty strange considering they were like best friends. At least according to Liu.

"Hang on guys I have to go check something out." Art said.

"Oh I think you can check that out from here." Johnny said looking at Jade's ass.

"Totally not what I meant." Art said as he face palmed. Sonya and Kenshi broke down into laughter.

"Whatever dude. You can lie to me, but not yourself." Johnny continued to tease only causing the bystanders to laugh even harder.

"Screw you Johnny." Art said jokingly as he walked off. He didn't know Jade or Kitana but he noticed that they were really close. So when they started to argue it definitely got Art's attention. Plus Liu had told everyone about how Kitana lost her match so Liu could continue through the tournament. If Kitana really was on their side then whatever Jade was doing was worth looking into. Art was no ninja or assassin, he was suspected almost immediately. So Art turned and went a different direction. Not like he needed to follow her anymore, he knew where she was going.

(Beach)

Liu sat legs crossed in the sand meditating. The next few challenges would be the most difficult for earthrealm. Goro: the half man half dragon who was at least nine feet tall. He was the undefeated mortal kombat champion. Then there was Baraka who'd killed Mokap early on in the tournament. Very fast and strong, but seemingly lacked skill. Finally there was Shang Tsung. His sorcery was far more dangerous than anything they'd face in the tournament. If Liu Kang was going to defeat these otherworldly foes he'd need to be prepared. His meditation was disturbed by Jade who came running up to him.

" Liu Kang!" Jade yelled. He got up from his position in the sand. "It's Kitana." She said. Liu Kang gave his attention immediately. "Shang Tsung is going to have her executed in Goro's lair."

"What! Why?" Liu said shocked. She was a princess and Shao Kahn's adopted daughter. Liu knew that there would have to be a good reason.

"We were planning on betraying Shang Tsung to help earthrealm. Unfortunately he found out of our plans" Jade said.

"Lead the way." Liu replied. He knew this was most likely a trap, but if Kitana really was in trouble he'd take the risk. He could probably take care of anything that needs it. So while Jade and Liu headed off to Goro's lair Art followed closely behind.

(Throne room)

"What's the meaning of this sorcerer?" Raiden asked. "The tournament wasn't supposed to continue until tonight."

"We are simply speeding up the schedule." Shang Tsung replied.

"Where's Liu? Lao asked. "Haven't seen him all day."

"Art's gone too" Sonya added. Raiden took notice of the missing warriors and shot Tsung a glare.

"How convenient for you sorcerer. Are fighters go missing right when the tournament continues." Raiden said sarcastically.

As Raiden returned to the sidelines Lao spoke. "If Liu Kang fell into some sort of trap we have to help him." Lao demanded.

"Worry not Kung Lao. I believe Liu Kang will prevail" Raiden said confidently.

"For the final regular match of the tournament. Baraka will face Johnny Cage." Shang Tsung announced.

"Good luck Johnny." Sonya said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. For him this fight was the most important. Baraka had murdered his best friend. As Johnny took his stance Raiden gave him a smile.

"I will tear your flesh from your bones." Baraka snarled.

"FIGHT!"

THE STORY IS OFFICIALLY BACK ON TRACK. THE REWRITE IS OVER AND IT REALLY DIDN'T CHANGE TO MUCH BUT I'M STILL HAPPY I DID IT. NEXT CHAPTER: BARAKA VS CAGE. AND LIU GETS INTO SOME TROUBLE. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW.


	10. chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT

Baraka ran at Johnny Cage striking him in the chest and stomach several times. Before he could recover Baraka hit him over the head and brought his arm up backhanding Johnny. Baraka withdrew his assault so he could bring his blades out. The opening was what Johnny needed as he brought his leg straight up popping Baraka into the air. Johnny shot his palm into Baraka's gut before hitting him with a few front kicks and ending the combo with his signature shadow kick.

"I make this look easy." Johnny said while bouncing back and forth on his feet. Baraka fired a spark from his arm but Johnny countered it by throwing a force ball. The two projectiles collided and exploded into a puff of smoke. Baraka was about to make another move when Johnny propelled himself through the smoke hitting Baraka with another shadow kick.

"That won't work again human." Baraka said growing tired of the shadow kick.

"If you say so." Johnny replied before once again shooting forward towards Baraka. However the attack left a red shadow and was far more powerful. Baraka was thrown much farther this time. Again he jumped to his feet before lunging at Johnny with his blades extended. He slashed away at Johnny who kept dodging hit after hit. Baraka was losing control and going wild. His attacks became faster and stronger, but he got sloppy which is exactly what Johnny was waiting for. So when Baraka lost his balance Johnny jabbed him in the face and hit him with an axe kick. It knocked him into the ground and bounced him into the air where Johnny punched him a few more times and finished with a shadow flip kick. Johnny turned to walk away thinking the fight had been won. Unfortunately Baraka returned to his feet and grabbed Johnny around the waist before flipping back and slamming his head into the ground.

"Die human!" Baraka demanded stabbing at Johnny.

"Aaaggghhhhh!" Johnny said narrowly avoiding the blades. Flying to his feet Baraka sent a straight kick into his chest knocking the wind out of him. Then he Jumped up to bring his blade down through Johnny. He barely avoided the attack, but was able to counter with an elbow into Baraka's face. Johnny jumped up above Baraka and brought his elbow down onto Baraka's collar bone breaking it. Braka hit the ground moaning and didn't return to his feet

"Finish him!" Shang Tsung yelled. Johnny looked at the unconscious Baraka and remembered what Sonya had said to him. He also remembered what Baraka did to Mokap. He wanted to kill Baraka, but Sonya gave him good advice. If he killed Baraka, Johnny Cage would lose sight of who HE was. There was no doubt Baraka deserved to die. Johnny Cage just couldn't be the one to kill him.

"No. I'm not killing anyone." Johnny replied before returning back to his spot next to Sonya.

"Very well." Shang Tsung replied. "Allow me to introduce the next kombatant. Prince of the shokan and champion of mortal kombat. Goro!"

(Goro's lair)

Jade had been leading Liu around Goro's lair for quite some time now. He was sure this was a trap, but he played along anyway. Liu Kang could handle Jade, but the reason he went along with it this far was because he'd wanted to give Jade the chance to do the right thing. Unfortunately she planned on going through with it as she just kept leading him further and further into Goro's lair. Eventually she came to a dead stop.

"This where you plan to do it?" Liu asked knowing that Jade was gonna try and assassinate him.

"You knew this was a trap but you followed me anyway?" Jade asked.

"Was giving you a chance to get out." Liu replied. "It's not too late if you want to walk away."

"I can't. And you won't." Jade said pulling out her staff. Two other figures emerged from the shadows. One was a large shakan woman. The other was also shokan, but was a man and resembled a large tiger.

"You will die here Shaolin!" Sheeva yelled. Liu took a defensive stance. He could of defeated Jade alone but with help he was uncertain. Liu jumped into a flying dragon kick towards Sheeva, but she caught his leg and smashed him into the ground. Then she put her foot on his chest and started pulling on his leg. Liu screamed as she tried tearing his leg from his body. Right before any serious damage could be caused a bladed fan struck Sheeva in the chest. Kitana and Art Lean stood in the entrance ready to fight.

"Right on time." Liu said as he rolled away from Sheeva. Art charged Kintaro while Kitana took on Sheeva.

"You betray outworld and bring dishonor to your family." Sheeva accused.

"Shao Kahn is not my family." Kitana replied before tossing her fans knocking Sheeva back. Art jumped and kicked Kintaro away while Liu got up to his feet. Art hit Kintaro in his stomach with five consecutive hits with no effect. He tried to get away from the beast, but Kintaro grabbed ahold of Art and began slamming his fists into is face and abdomen.

Kitana tried hitting Sheeva with some kicks that were all blocked. Then Sheeva backhanded Kitana knocking her to the ground. Jade watched on in horror. Kitana wasn't supposed to get hurt, but Sheeva was going to kill her. Jade wasn't going to allow this. Her razorang sliced Kintaro across the face blinding him in one eye and saving Art from death. Then she jumped behind Sheeva and shadow kicked her in the back. As Sheeva stumbled forward Kitana kicked her back towards Jade. Jade pulled her staff and hit Sheeva in the backs of her knees knocking her down. She sat on her knees looking up at Kitana who'd pulled out her fan ready to finish her.

"Noooo!" Sheeva screamed trying to avoid her death, but Kitana showed no mercy when she decapitated Sheeva. Kintaro roared and let out a breath of fire that all four backed away from. Kintaro angrily smashed the support beam to his left and rushed them.

"Move!" Liu yelled as they all dived to the sides avoiding Kintaro's attack. He was much stronger than Sheeva and might be able to take all four of them down without any help.

"Kintaro has the right idea. We need to take out the support beams." Jade said.

"Oh now we're listening to you? Art asked sarcastically.

"Just do it." Jade said angrily. Liu took a couple of the beams out with fire balls while Kitana took down the rest with her fans.

"I won't go down alone." Kintaro said as the lair started collapsing. He shot a fire ball that Art ducked under while Jade, Liu, And Kitana were all knocked away. Art tried to escape Kintaro's reach but got caught in a four armed bear hug. His grasp tightened and Art's bones started to crack.

"Just go!" Art yelled knowing if they tried to save him they'd also be caught in the ruble and killed.

"No!" Liu said as he began running towards Art. The lair was slowly falling and would collapse any second so Kitana and Jade grabbed him and started pulling him away. Liu struggled for a few seconds until a boulder slammed down blocking Art Lean from sight.

"We have to go Liu. You have to leave him behind." Kitana said dragging him away. "The tournament has already continued and your friends are in trouble."

(Throne room)

"I demand Liu Kang!" Goro shouted while flexing and stretching.

"He has not arrived yet." Raiden said. "If you'd wait a few more minutes I'm sure he'll be here." Before Goro could reply Shang Tsung did.

"We will not wait on some shaolin boy. Present a warrior Raiden.". Kung Lao began walking but Raiden stopped him.

"You were not chosen to fight in this tournament Kung Lao. You cannot fight here."

"A mistake you and the shaolin elders allowed. Liu Kang is a great fighter but I was destined for this." Kung Lao stated before taking his place.

" Another shaolin?" Goro asked. Kung Lao smiled and ran his finger across the blade on his hat.

"Not just any shaolin. I'm the last descendant of the great Kung Lao you murdered five hundred years ago." Kung Lao informed.

"You may be a greater challenge than Liu Kang after all." Goro said. He clearly cared more for a good fight than anything else. Even though he was their enemy and a scary one at that, it seemed Goro had some sense of honor in him while everyone else they'd faced thus far would cheat their way out of any situation given the chance.

"I will avenge my ancestor." Kung Lao stated before throwing his hat at Goro. The blade hit his chest causing Goro to stumble back. It didn't cut him much but left a big enough opening for Lao to hit him with a fury of attacks. Before Goro could counter Lao teleported over top and smashed his foot into Goro's face. Goro grabbed Kung Lao's leg and tossed him a dozen feet away. As Lao tried getting up Goro jumped high into the air and fell atop of Kung Lao. But when Goro landed Kung Lao had already teleported away.

"You are a worthy opponent indeed." Goro said as he turned to Kung Lao. Goro rushed once again, but before he could get off any attacks Kung Lao spun knocking Goro back again. Kung Lao's speed made him almost untouchable by Goro. Goro had a few tricks up his sleeve as Lao would soon find out.

A fireball shots from Goro's palm and hit Lao in his chest. It burned away at his flesh as Goro slapped him to the ground. As Lao tried to teleport he was punted by Goro. Lao went for a punch but Goro caught it. He tried with his other hand but Goro caught it as well. Then Goro squeezed on Lao's hands crushing them. As Lao fell to his knees Goro slammed his other two hands down onto Lao's head knocking him to the floor. He coughed some blood and tried to crawl away, but Goro lifted him up into the air with his upper arms. He held Lao high like he was showing off some kind of trophy. In an instant Lao was slammed down onto Goro's knee. His spine snapped in two and Lao's body rolled off his leg. He wasn't breathing anymore and he wasn't moving at all. Kung Lao died.

"No way." Said Johnny. "Lao can't be dead, he just can't be."

"You must present a worthy champion Raiden, or earthrealm will be merged with outworld." Shang Tsung threatened as Goro walked through a portal to the next arena.

"By the elder God's. Where is Liu Kang?" Raiden said seeing no other option.

"One of us can fight Goro." Kenshi suggested. "I can beat him and then take my revenge on Shang Tsung."

"No Kenshi you're not ready to take on either of them." Raiden said.

"I got this." Kano said pulling out his knives. "Just say the word and I'll handle him."

Sonya also wanted to take a crack at killing the beast. "No Raiden send me." She demanded.

"None of you are ready!" Raiden yelled. "I will not watch another one of you die!" He continued.

"I understand that you don't want to be the one who orders people to fight and die, but we're willing to lay down our lives if it means making a difference. Besides this is Mortal Kombat. We fight." Johnny stated. Raiden was shocked to hear this from Johnny is of all people. He was cocky and arrogant and so many other things, but he understood the essence of the tournament. Mortal men and women defending their own realm. Johnny Cage might actually stand a chance.

"Johnny Cage. I select you to defend earthrealm against Goro." Raiden spoke.

"No offense, but I don't think that's a wise choice Lord Raiden." Kenshi said.

"How do you expect Johnny to win this fight? Is he really your choice?" Sonya questioned.

"If I must pick one of you to fight than I pick Johnny Cage." Raiden said firmly which quieted the arguing.

"Thanks for the confidence booster guys." He said sadly.

Raiden put his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "what other people think doesn't matter. If you believe in yourself than that'll be more than enough." his advice instantly bringing Johnny's cocky attitude back out.

"You hear that old man? I'm up next." Johnny said to Shang Tsung.

"If you're so eager to die. Then be my guest." Shang Tsung said opening a portal to the next location. Johnny put his sunglasses on and stepped through the portal.

"I hope you're happy Raiden. You might of just sent Johnny to his death." Sonya criticized.

" By the elder God's, I pray not." Raiden said.

SHEEVA AND LAO DEFINITELY DIED IN THIS CHAPTER. KINTARO AND ART MIGHT BE DEAD AND MORE PEOPLE ARE PROBABLY GONNA DIE. NEXT CHAPTER SOON ( HOPEFULLY ). REVIEW!


	11. chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MORTAL KOMBAT. I WISH I DID BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE AWESOME, BUT I DON'T.

( Goro's lair )

Johnny Cage stepped out of the portal into Goro's lair. He started walking and looking for his opponent but he made it through several rooms without finding anything. The lair was absolutely massive. It must of taken up half the goddamn island underground. He stopped to try and figure out a plan. What could Johnny do to this massive creature? He needed some kind of battle strategy if he was going to win. Firstly Johnny would have to make good use of his superior speed to stay out of Goro's way. Lao was able to maneuver around Goro with ease, but Lao couldn't dish out any real damage to Goro. If he was going to hurt the monster he'd have to get angry and use his red shadow attacks. A move Johnny was growing pretty fond of. Finally he'd need a backup plan for if things went south. He thought about it for a minute but didn't come up with anything besides maybe punching him in the groin.

"It'll have to do I guess." Johnny said aloud. His plan wasn't great, but he'd seen Goro fight already so at least he had that advantage. He started looking around the caves one again when he heard a tapping sound. Following the sound Johnny came into a large room that was strangely clean. No bodies or bones like the rooms previous. Just Goro sitting in a throne of his own.

"What's with all you guys and your thrones?" Johnny asked.

"The actor? I assumed after my first victory Raiden would surely send Liu Kang." Goro said.

"Liu Kang has gone missing and I'm the next one up to bat so let's get started." Johnny said as he put his sunglasses on.

"I love the enthusiasm." Goro stated as he rose to his feet.

( Unknown )

Art awoke to a horrible smell. It was a smell he'd had to deal with a lot lately and it was definitely disgusting. It was the smell of death. Last Art remembered, Goro's lair was collapsing as he fought Kintaro. Art struggled to move but was covered in dirt and rock. Looking around as much as possible the only thing Art could see besides dirt and rock was the decapitated head of Sheeva.

"Help!" Art yelled. "Someone help me!" He screamed without a reply. So Art was left with just one option. Dig himself out.

( Goro's lair )

"Just stick to the plan and you'll be fine Johnny." He told himself as Goro walked towards him. Johnny shot forward covered in green energy kicking Goro in the stomach, but Goro wasn't even fazed by the attack.

"Uh-oh." Johnny said as Goro picked him up. Johnny struggled against his grasp until he took a punch across the face. Then another and another followed by one more before Goro tossed him away.

"Alright you wanna get rough then let's get rough." Johnny said throwing a forceball. Goro used all four arms to block the attack and ran at Johnny. He threw another forceball that Goro blocked without stopping, so Johnny kept throwing them but Goro closed the distance to quickly. He got close and backhanded Johnny, but he caught himself before hitting the ground and jumped up kneeing Goro in the face. Goro went to punch Johnny again but he quickly moved and elbowed Goro in the ribs. Johnny started circling Goro punching him anywhere he could.

"Step one: take advantage of my superior speed." Johnny said aloud. He couldn't continue his assault forever as Goro had grabbed him by both arms and kicked Johnny in the chest knocking him away. Johnny threw a couple more forceballs before trying attempting a sweep at Goro's leg. However when Johnny kicked at Goro's leg he didn't trip him up at all but instead left himself open for an attack. Goro took advantage of Johnny and smashed all four arms down onto him. The hit knocked Johnny flat to the ground. Goro was about to stomp on him when he rolled out of the way.

"Time for step two I suppose." Johnny said before spitting a little blood. He waited for Goro to rush and countered with a red shadowed flip kick. As Goro stumbled back Johnny got him with a red shadow kick. Finally Johnny charged up a red forceball that hit Goro so hard he flew into the wall and left a crack in it. Goro slowly fell down slouched against the wall.

"Oh thank God it's over." Johnny said relieved. He didn't actually know if he could win.

"Not so fast earthrealmer." Goro said. Johnny turned back to see Goro getting back to his feet and relatively unharmed.

"Oh shit." Johnny said fearful for his life. Goro threw two fireballs towards Johnny. He managed to dodge one but the other connect led with his thigh burning away at his leg.

"Fuck!" Johnny yelled in pain. The fireball burned away at his leg and crippled him. There was no way he'd be able to fight on this leg so it was time for plan B. Goro ran at Johnny who barely was able to stand. His hands lit up green and his arms hung out in front of him.

"C'mon." He taunted. As Goro threw his punch Johnny dropped into the splits punching Goro in the junk three times. Goro dubbed over in pain and Johnny jumped up and then brought his elbow down into Goro's spine snapping it.

"That was for Kung Lao." Johnny said as a portal opened for the winner.

( Throne room )

Johnny Cage stumbled out of the portal with his leg bleeding badly. It was a miracle that he was walking at all. Sonya and Raiden quickly rushed to his aid.

"How is this possible?" Shang Tsung asked. "Goro should've killed you without even breaking a sweat."

"he wasn't so tough." Johnny stated. Sonya laughed and kneeled down next to him. He couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked at that exact moment. How her blonde hair covered the top of her beautiful blue eyes and how her lips curled up into that perfect smile. Slowly he inched in towards her as she did the same, and soon enough they were kissing passionately.

IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I TRIED MY BEST ON THE GORO JOHNNY CAGE FIGHT AND I THINK IT TURNED OUT PRETTY GOOD. THE KISSING SCENE WAS HARD FOR ME BUT IT'S NOT TO BAD IS IT? GIMME SOME REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW WHATCHA THINK.


End file.
